


Zeppelin Requests

by Nataelex32



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, NSFW, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sweet, all requests, warnings before chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: Just a place for all my new Zeppelin requests. You can give a request or prompt here or my tumblr.Don't forget to look at my Zeppelin Drabbles fic for other requests.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant, John Bonham/John Paul Jones
Kudos: 23





	1. Kinda of a bittersweet one about Robert, Jimmy, and Jonesy all watching old videos of their Zep days and Bonzo (hints of jimbert/bonsy)

**  
**The rain pattered on the window. Robert sank down on the couch beside Jimmy. A new video of them started. Bonzo counted them off and the concert exploded to life. **  
**

Jonesy let out a long sigh and folded his arms, but more hugging himself. “I never found a drummer I could play with like him.”

“We all miss him, In different ways,” Jimmy said.

Jonesy chuckled quietly. “I remember all the things he used to yell out behind the drum kit.”

“Cannons was my favorite.” Robert smiled.

Jonesy had a funny expression on his face. “Jimmy did you really just touch Roberts hip that the way you pulled him in...?”

“John, why are you clinging to the drum kit? “ Jimmy fired back.

Robert took a sip of beer. “What were you two even talking about then?”

“I don’t remember.” Jonesy lied.and pushed back the feeling in his heart. ” Though I do remember that time he was off and I had to tell him. All he said was oops.” he shook his head at the drink offered to him. He could not let himself slip up and tell one of his and Bonzo’s secrets. 

Robert frowned. “ John, I’ve never seen you smile as you did at Bonz. After he passed that is.”

“He was an irreplaceable friend.”

They talked more with each video, remembering the good times and the friend thay all three loved so much.


	2. Bonzo doing all the cliche things on Valentine’s Day bc doesn’t know jonesy would want

February had come and Bonzo was still at a loss for what to do for Jonesy. He sent flowers from anonymous. Then he sent him chocolate. And got a slightly better result. The wine was got the best reaction. Jonesy drained the bottle in one night. The gifts never had his name on them, but Jonesy eventually caught on.

Now officially a couple the day of love came. Jonesy came home from work and found flowers laid out. He remembered when Bonzo had given him flowers for the first time. It was more of the thought that counted. Same for the chocolates, the rose peddles in the shape of a heart the delicious dinners and cheezy cards. All ment well but sometimes he wondered if the drummer was giving him all of this because he didn’t know what he wanted.

Then he found chocolates in one of those big red boxes. He lifted the lid. They were all in their little places. He half expected them to be gone and to find them scattered across the drummer’s naked body. 

He found the expected bottle of wine in the fridge and more bottles of all different flavors. There would be blind tasting at some point that weekend. 

Finally, he found the trail of rose peddles leading to the bedroom The music played from the old record player in the corner. His partner was still setting things up but stopped when he entered the room. 

Bonzo kissed him with all the passion in the world. “Hey.”

“Flowers, chocolate, wine, rose peddles. You really stepped up this year.”

“There’s more.”

“You don’t have to. I keep telling you each year.”

“Yeah, I do.” Bonzo rubbed little circles over Jonesy’s hips. With that Bonzo literally carried him to bed.

Jonesy woke up to breakfast in bed. Wine to drink and all his favorite foods in heart shapes. They cuddled until it was time to go out for lunch and walk in the park. 

Once home for the day Jonesy gave Bonzo craft beer and new drum sticks both with their initials on them. 

Bonzo gave Jonesy a new bass, with their initials and the infinity sign on the back.

Night finally came and Jonesy sat down to a classic pasta dinner. “You really don’t have to do all of this.”

“You never told me what you wanted.”

“So you gave me all the usual Valentine’s day gifts. You just have to ask.”

“ what do you want then?.”

“You.” Jonesy covered the drummer’s hand with his own. “The wine’s nice too. “ “Wait what are we having for dessert?”

“What do you think?” He said suggestively. 

Each year after that Jonesy always got wine and a new bass. Bonzo got new drums or drum sticks and craft beer.


	3. Vacation/ Honeymoon head-canons

For their honeymood they both plan. 

Bonzo wants only the beast for Jonesy. 

Jonesy makes sure to find a place thats not too crowded, or atlest its close to somewere where you can see the stars at nigh.

Bonzo litteraly carrys him to bed each night.

Bonzo loves trying new food, especially at the local restaurants . Jonesy doesn't get it at first, then finds the value and gets just as excited as his husband.

They find local music festivals and groups to enjoy and critequ. 

Each night they get ether high or happy drunk. Bonzo knows his limits and Jonesy makes him respect them and Bonzo would never forgive himself if he hurt Jonesy.

On vacation they limit the need to fly. So they drive or have someone drive them places (in other countries ).

When they do fly Jonesy always holds Bonzo;s hand. The simple touch calms his anxiety or takes the edge off.   
  


They take mine vacations on weekends. Bonzo chooses one of his meny cars and they drive to differnt places. 

One favorite is to go beer or wine tasting.

Jonesy likes Museums and Bonzo car shows.They go to each and the other enjoys seeing the other happy and never gets tired of hearing what they know about each thing.

Bonzo always had trouble falling asleep in new places so Jonesy dose his best to help him.

They often don't get to sleep until early morning. 

Bonzo discovers Jonesy can’t swim so he teaches him. Then they swim each evening.

In their travels they find new instruments and always spend way to much money on them.

In places they know they can’t be recognized they do karaoke night, usually a a duet.

Bonzo always finds new clothes for himself and Jonesy. Jonesy is reluctant at first to buy all the new clothes but then he gets compliments and goes shopping with Bonzo


	4. Baking together head-canons

Jonesy follows recipes. Is okay at cooking.

Bonzo rarly follow reci[pes and likes to experament. Most of the time they work out.

Bonzo is naturaly better at cooking than Jonesy. 

Bonzo turns Jonesy in to a foodei.

Jonesy encourages Bonzo to eat healthy most of the time.

If they try a new dish somewhere they try to replicate it at home. It always turns into a friendly competition. Bonzo usually wins.

Bonzo starts food fights, Jonesy retaliates and it turns into war. The kitchen is a mess and takes hours to clean up. But neither of them mind the mess. They themselves are covered in food or ingredients. So they showere together afterwards.

Bonzo always bakes something for dessert each week. 

What not at home they find ways to cook on the road.

Farmer’s markets are one of their favorite places to go to together.


	5. Other time period AU

1700s

Bonzo is a blacksmith.

Jonesy is a naval captain. ( get the references?)

They meet when Jonesy needs a new sward. He goes to the beast in the land.

Bonzo delivers a perfect sward.

Jonesy goes back to Bonzo for anything he can even if he doesn’t need it.

They become quick friends and visit whenever they can.

Bonzo hates sailing, but his fears are greatly reduced by Jonesy.

They eventually move in together as friends. Then things get better from there.

Jonesy hates being away for long periods of time. 

Bonzo always serves him a feast each time he gets home.


	6. The Lads dressing up in matching costumes.

“Why are we doing this” Jonesy started to pull the costume on.

“Ss for charity. “ Bonzo replied.

“At least we get to dress up as whatever we want.” Robert put the elf ears on.

Jimmy put the gray cloak and hat on. “You chose for us.” “bloody books….” Jimmy mumbled.

“So what are Bonzo and I?” Jonesy helped Bonzo finish getting ready.

“Bonzo a ranger like Strider and you a Hobbit.”

“I thought you said like Aragorn?”

Robert nodded. “Same person.”

“I don’t get it.” Bonzo shook his head.

“You should have read the books!”

“I still don’t understand either.”

“We are the fellowship of the Ring.”


	7. Sock skating

We had rented a flat together. The weather outside was cold and raining. Both of us had the day off. It started out with us just walking around in our socks, then it turned into sliding around. His laughter was contagious.

I dont really know how it happened but he slammed right into me. Our lips were smashed together. He didn’t pull away immediately. When we both finally did I was blushing. “I-I-We-I-sorr-I-” I can’t seem to find my words….

We just kissed! I want more, but does he? 

He’s kissing me, He’s kissing me again! His hand are holding me close. Making me or us kiss deeper. It was all over too soon. He pulled away, hazel eyes sparkling. Then he just shrugs and slides away. I am trying not to swoon.

  
  


We were jus sliding around on our day off. Then we both slid and …… we kissed! We pull back and he’s blushing, jus a bit, but ss there. He can’t speak properly. I want that again. He hasn’t pulled away or said anything. So I kiss him again and he kisses back. I need to uhhh go to the other room or…. I play it off, jus shrugging and sliding off.


	8. The Lads play the newlywed game

Robert hit the button that would call Bonzo and Jonesy. Jimmy sat beside him and waited. 

“What’s taking them?” 

Robert shrugged. “It’s early for them.” 

Finally, Bonzo popped up on the screen. “Why er we doing this so early?”

“It’s 11:00!” Jimmy laughed.

“Where’s Jonesy?”

Bonzo rubbed his eyes. “He’s coming.”

“You both knew about this for a month!” Robert frowned. “11 is too early?”

“Ss the apocalypse it doesn't matter.” Bonzo huffed as Jonesy sat down beside him.

Jimmy grinned in amusement. “You look well-fed Jonesy.” Then laughed at the eye roll he received.

Robert held up the papers. “You remember the rules right?”

“Yes, we memer. We both get it right to get a point, n we can’t look at the other answers.” Jonesy took a sip of tea. 

Bonzo glanced over at Jonesy. “I told you to wear the …”

Jonesy glared back 

“Can we start? Or are you going to play dress-up Jonesy?” Robert asked 

“This is going to be recorded.” Bonzo pushed Jonesy out from view.

Jonesy growled then came back a few minutes later dressed in a black, long sleeve shirt, that complemented Bonzo’s dark gray one.

“Can we start now?” Robert fluffed his gray- gold hair.

“Yes.” Bonzo handed Jonesy the mini erasable board of white.

“You have your set of questions?” Jimmy asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Who said I love you fist?” Robert read, then wrote down his answer. “If you two cheat we will know.”

“We don’t need to!” Bonzo’ had a smug smile.

They all turned the boards around. 

[Bonz, Bonzo and Robert , Jimmy].

“We get one point!” Jonesy stuck his tongue out.

“Who is most likely to forget important events?” Jimmy asked. 

[Jonesy, Jonesy, and Jimmy, Robert.]

“2 and 0” Bonzo nudged Jonesy in the side. 

“Who is most likely to forget the date of important events?” Robert pulled his eyebrows together. “That’s a bit redundant.”

[Bonzo, Jonesy and Robert, Robert.]

“We get one point!” 

“I forget when things are? If it weren't for me we would be late for everything!” 

“I remember and you get us there on time.” Jonesy stated.

“Who is the messiest?”

[Jonesy, Jonesy, Jonesy, Robert.]

Jonesy glared at Robert.” That is not how the game works.”

“You are! I remember the last time I was there at your farm! You leave everything out! I had to step around all the instruments and whatever else you leave just randomly lying out on the floor.”

“Shut up!”

“So a draw then?”

“Yes!” Jonesy fussed.

“Who has the weirdest appetite?” Robert read the last question he had. 

[Bonzo, Bonzo, Jimmy , Robert.]

Jonesy picked up their set of questions. “Who is the most competitive?” 

[Bonzo, Jonesy, Jimmy, Jimmy.]

Jonesy turned to Bonzo. “How am I more competitive? Before this virus took over you were at the races nearly every Friday and Saturday night!”

“When Jimmy said he was indexing the library you did the same and now you have half a bloody album written and it's been a month! “ Bonzo defend.

“Who is the best cook?” Jonesy read another question.

[Bonzo, Jonesy, Robert, Robert.]

Robert grinned happily “I happy that one was on there!”

“Why?” Jimmy was watching the other two bicker.

“Cos they will have another cook-off and make too much food! We can make our way to their humble home and have a feast!”

“But then we have to choose sides.” Jimmy looked a bit scared.”Stop bickering and ask the next question!”

“Who goes all out on holidays?”

[Bonzo, Bonzo Robert, Robert.]

“Who fell in love first?” Bonzo read.

[Bonzo, Jonesy , Jimmy , Robert.]

They all looked at their husbands with intrigue. 

“When?” Bonzo asked.

“ early 70 when you drove me home one weekend. You?”

“Las time in 69 that you stayed up with me when I couldn't sleep and we went on a walk together.”

  
  


“Jim?”

“The first time I heard you sing.”

“71 when I finally let go of……”

“Robert?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Robert Anthony!”

“I was in love with Bonzo before and then I finally realized just how head over heels he was for Jonesy.”

“Who was the most nervous on wedding day?” Jonesy interrupted them

[Bonzo, Bonzo , Jimmy, Robert]

The game went on with Bonzo and Jonesy getting the majority of the points, until the last question.

“Who takes longer in the shower?” Bonzo asked.

  
  
  


“That was the last one. Bye!” Jonesy hung up on the golden god and dark lord.

Robert and Jimmy stared at the black screen. 

“I think they shower together. Who won?”

“They did by a landslide.”

Robert pouted and headed to the kitchen to start lunch. “I can’t believe they can shag for hours.”


	9. Bonsy a carrying each other or a third

Bonzo came home late one night to find Jonesy and Lex both asleep on the couch. They had likely waited up for him and fell asleep. The TV was humming softly on a random late-night program. The rest of the house was dark as the night outside. But the moonlight shined on them both in the best way. Jonesy, with the shorter hair and cheekbones, hair in his eyes on arm around Lex. 

Lex short with her long dark hair like his looking black in the soft light. She was leaning against Jonesy, sleeping deeper than she had been the past several days. Jonesy could fall asleep easily but he and Lex, not so much. 

The couch was not big enough for the three of them but the bed they specifically searched for weeks was. He gently picked her up in his strong arms, she felt like a child in his arms, but she was just a few days older than Robert. He got her under the covers and made sure she stayed asleep before turning around to get Jonesy. 

Blue eyes fluttered open as he failed to avoid the board on the floor that creaked just a bit. “Com-ere.” He pulled Jonesy up into his arms, bridal style like he carried Lex. Jonesy’s lips curled up into a smile before he fell back asleep. 

One week later they were going on a long walk in the woods by the farm Bonzo slipped on a loose rock and hurt his ankle. 

“I’m fine.” He protested, attempting to stand up. 

“No.” Lex helped him up and let him lean on her with surprising strength. “And you will let me look at that when we get home.”

Jonesy was on his other side and they slowly made their way back up the hill. The sky had darkened since they started, now clouds threatened rain. 

“This won't work. “ Jonesy stoped. “Let me carry you.”

Bonzo gave one his sassy, “ _Really?_ ” looks. Jonesy shot another look back. 

Lex smiled in amusement. “The looks you two make sometimes are priceless.”

“I can carry her. You’ve said before I’m stronger than I look.” Jonesy folded his arms. 

Bonzo nodded and climbed on Jonesy back. 

They made their way back inside, Jonesy dropped Bonzo on the couch, panting. “You're heavy.” Jonesy sat down beside him. 

“Oi I’ve cut back I’m just as “

“You're solid.”

Lex pushed Bonzo back against the couch the looked at them both. “Do we have a tuning fork?’

Jonesy nodded. “In the cabinet down the hall.” 

“Thanks” She returned later and taped the fork on the couch to make it vibrate. 

“Wu er you doing?” Bonzo watched as she placed it against the red squealed up ankle. 

“If it hurts it means it broke, one of the few things I learned from my parents.”

The thunder shook the house making them all jump. 

Lex disappeared again and bright back an ice pack and glass of water. “Bonz put your feet in his lap and keep the ice on it. Jonesy drinks this.” she handed both men what they needed. “Hungry?”

Both nodded. “Jus stay here I think there’s more soup left from yesterday. “

One week later and Lex had fallen asleep on the way home from a concert. Bonzo had to do a few things around the farm, before going inside for good. 

Jonesy carefully picked her up, legs around his waist. She shifted and pulled her head up from his shoulder and looked around in confusion. 

“You fell asleep on the way home.”

The next day they were all high. Bonzo looked back and forth, wide-eyed. “I bet I can carry you both!”

“ No, you can’t.”

Bonzo could carry them for a few steps but they all three wound up on the floor, laughing.


	10. Pre Bonsy having a snowball fight at night

Neither of them could sleep and they were snowed in at Jimmy's. The snow blanketed the outside world, untouched. Both of them sat in silence. They had tried listening to music, but Jimmy made them turn it off so he could sleep. 

“Go outside? I don think ss too cold?”

Jonesy nodded and pull on his coat. He followed his friend out the door, “I haven't seen a snow like this in years.”

They talked quietly until Jonesy found some tiny paw prints near a tree. “What do you think left this?”

He was answered by a snowball to his ass. 

Bonzo did not expect Jonesy to retaliate. Now they were in battle. Jonesy had a deadly aim and gracefully dodged most of the balls of snow Bonzo sent his way.

Jonesy ran and hid behind a tree, Bonzo snuck around and shook the branches, covering them both with snow. 

“That’s cheating!”

“Wu?” Bonzo bent down to gather more snow.

“You cheated.” Jonesy rolled his eyes.

“I jus used me environment to me advantage.” Bonzo stepped aside, avoiding another attack and through the bid ball of soft snow. Jonesy tried to dodge it but was hit in the face.

“Sorry I didn't mean to hit you in the face.” Bonzo didn't understand why he felt so bad about what he had done, Jonesy was covered in a thin blanket of snow and now had some in his eyes. Jonesy grumbled and walked past him. Bonzo dropped his head in shame. The drummer was completely unaware of the stealthy bass player right behind him. 

Jonesy quickly pulled at the collar of Bonzo’s coat and jumper and let a handful of snow fall from his hands. 

“AHHH ss cold!”

Jonesy laughed as the drummer pulled off his top layers to get the snow out. “We’re even!” 

They agreed no one won and made their way back inside.

Bonzo grabbed Jonesy’s wrist. “You have snow stuck to your shirt and in your hair.” He started brushing off the melting white powder. 

Jonesy didn't stop him, those rough hands felt good against him. “Thanks.”

Several minutes later they both sat at the fireplace. Both wanting to move closer to the other for warmth, but too nervous to say anything.


	11. Early 70s Bonsy based on I don't know- Bill Withers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never heard this song before, I hope this came out okay.

They walked through the snow, but they did not feel the cold. The night was chilly and dark, but the warmth in their hearts kept them warm. They both had fallen in love rather quickly, after two years of knowing each other , they were in a secret relationship. Nether of them knew if it would last. 

“Bonz, I need to say something.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you soo.” Blue eyes avoided eye contact; “I just don’t know. “

Bonzo nodded and hugged Jonesy tight. “ Time has made my feelings grow, but what if one morning we wake up and “ He let out a breath through his nose. “what if we don’t feel the same, or we you know get caught?”

One year later they lay in bed in post sex glow. They shared soft I love you’s and warmth.

Both thinking the same thing , but in their own way. They were rich, became rich over night. They were young, but felt younger when they were together. Sometimes they worried that the rick wasn’t worth the effort.

But that day neve came, despite their quickly growing fame and success.


	12. Pre Bonsy flirting

“Boop!” Bonzo tapped Jonesy’s nose with his finger.

Jonesy opened his mouth and raised his hand to get back at the drummer he had a huge crush on. Then the stage manager called them over to line up and go on stage. 

For once he was glad to be the bassist, Bonzo pushed him forward on the stage, in front of hundreds of people with a hand on his ass. He couldn't hide his red face. He quickly planned to get revenge during the show. He kept making faces at the drummer after or before ques. 

That night neither of them could sleep so they took off down the quiet street. Jonesy kept trying to take Bonzo’s hand in his only for it to be swatted away playfully. So Jonesy settled for brushing his hand against any part of Bonzo he could. 

They walked longer coming up on a small lake. Bonzo kept bumping Jonesy with his hip. It only took one time of bumping too hard for Jonesy to slip and fall. 

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m all wet!” Jonesy held his hand up for Bonzo to pull him up.

“I got John Paul Jones wet!” Bonzo took the delict but strong hand and started to pull only to be pulled in himself.

Soon they were involved in a splash fight. Two grown men giggling and splashing in a lake , in the moonlight. Eventually they climbed out of the water. Both eyeing the other, in wet clothes that stuck to their skin. 

Jonesy mapped every muscle, almost glowing in the white light. Then he noticed the hair plastered to his face.

Bonzo was very happy the bass player had worn a white shirt that night, it was practically transparent. 

The flirting carried on. Shoulder touches, staring into each other's eyes, letting the other check them out, tickle fights.


	13. Platonic Bonsy going grocery shopping at midnight

They were renting a flat while they worked on a new album. One night they got back home near midnight.

Jonesy opened the icebox and sighed. “We have nothing to eat.”

“There’s a place down the road about 2 miles.” Bonzo scooped up his keys. “Come on.”

The store was near empty, and quiet. They wound up with the buggy with the squeaky wheel.

“That’s quite annoying.” Jonesy took a box of cereal from the shelf.

“It still works.” Bonzo turned the corner. 

“Can you hurry up?” Jonesy walked ahead.

“No. won't be able to sleep anyway.” Bonzo grabbed some apples.

Jonesy picked up a lemon and tossed it in the air a few times. “For Robert to squeeze? Or Jimmy?”

Bonzo’s laughter filled the store. Soon he was on the floor laughing. Jonesy just watched with a huge smile on his face.

Bonzo let Jonesy help him up. “Wipe that bloody smile off your face

“No.” he said as he put grapes with the rest of the food they were buying. His smile turned to a bemused look. The drummer had pulled a grape off the vine and ate it. “Is that stealing?”

“No, ss in me and were buying them.”

Jonesy shrugged and started snaking on grapes as they walked. “Weshouldgetmorethanfruitandcerial.”

“What?”

“We need more than fruit and cereal.”

“MEAT!” Bonzo picked up the pace and started grabbing whatever meat looked good.

Once they were ready to pay Jonesy started smiling again. “You go ahead, I’ll pay you back. What to no how to freak the cashier out?” Then he was gone.

Bonzo watched his friend leave and stood there a moment before going to the front.

The food they picked out slid from the counter to brown paper bags. Bonzo watched as the bassist sat down a huge hunting knife, a rope, and a huge bottle of wine, then milk. The look on the young girl's face that was checking him out was priceless. She looked terrified and confused.

Once they were out to the car Bonzo turned to Jonesy. “How often do you do that?” Bonzo asked.

“Mo and I do it every time we get groceries.”

“I knew there was something I liked about you.”


	14. 7 Minutes in heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> This has all the ships, not much of some. It’s more implied, but they are there!
> 
> I did not write some of the rare pairs in detail, because it would 1 This would be super long. 2 I don’t feel that I could write the rare pairs with the right dynamic. 

Robert double-checked that the closet was cleaned out. Then he brought out the beer for the night.

Jimmy arrived first. Bonzo and Jonesy arrived late. 

“Better late than never.” Robert teased.

“His fault” Bonzo pointed to the slim teen with honey-brown hair. 

“Shall we begin?” Jonesy sat down on the floor, legs folded like the others.

“You remember the rules?” Jimmy asked sipping beer from the bottle. 

“What’s this game again?” Bonzo had already drank half a beer. 

“You select two people at random. The two people are shut in the closet and they can do whatever they want. They can do whatever they want. But you only get 7 minutes, no matter what you are doing, the others open the door. Then you do it all again.” Robert explained 

“Select random how?” Jonesy was rubbing his arms. “ It’s not like you have a hat and pieces of paper to write our names on then put in the hat and draw them out in your “precious hair”.” He said in one breath.

Robert ran his fingers through his hair as if searching for something. “Nope.” “I don’t”

Bonzo let out a loud belch and sat a empty bottle on the floor in the circle in they had formed.” There! Problem solved!” 

Jimmy grinned like a cashmere cat as he leaned forward and laid his hand on the bottle. “I say we lock the door, not just shut it.” He spun the bottle then leaned back 

The bottle became a blur of brown. 

“You spun it too hard.” Jonesy said flatly.

Jimmy just rolled his eyes and drained the rest of his beer. He watched as the bottle slowed and was pointing to him. “Karma” he mumbled under his voice.

Robert spun the bottle and giggled when it landed on Jonesy. The two older teens stood up and made their way to the closet. The door shut and they heard the click of the lock. 

Nothing happened until Jonesy spoke up. “ well?” 

“Well what?”

“What do you want to do?”

“I thought you would take the lead.” Jonesy stepped closer. “Or are you shy?’

The silence caused the tension to build quickly. Jonesy had enough and shoved Jimmy against the wall. Then they were kissing. 

“You're better than I thought.” Jimmy muttered against warm lips. He got no reply. The way Jones was moving his hands along his body… felt, a little too good. Then the door opened and light poured in. 

Next was Bonzo and Robert. They were the first noisy pair of the night. Once they came out it was clear things had gotten heated. Robert had let loose, but Bonzo did not.

Next was Robert and Jonesy. They came out just as they went in. Well almost. Jonesy looked less put together and they both had red lips.

The bottle landed on Bonzo and Jimmy. They came out, with Bonzo still intact and Jimmy ruffed up. 

Robert and Jimmy were chosen next. They were the second loud couple for the night. The door opened to reveal Robert on his knees, Jimmy pressed against the wall. 

“Out.” Bonzo commanded. 

“You’re going to have to drag them out.” Jonesy shoved Bonzo toward the couple. 

Finally Jonesy and Bonzo were locked in darkness.

Bonzo wasted no time pining Jonesy against the wall and smashing their lips together. He pulled back at the tiny shock he felt go through his entire body. Jonesy pulled him back in for more. Soon all that could be heard were soft moans, slowly getting louder and their ragged breathing.

“We don’t have long , hurry it up, yeah?” Jonesy felt Bonzo thrust his leg between his. He pushed him off.

“Wha I thought.” Bonzo stepped back confused. He got no verbal answer, just the sound of clothes hitting the floor. Then hands pawing at his belt. He pushed Jonesy's hands away and quickly let his trousers fall to the floor. 

“Here.” a bottle of lube was placed in his hands. 

“I won't hurt you will I?”

“I can take it.” Jonesy said right before he was slammed against the wall…..

The door opened about a minute after they both let the orgasm crash over them like a wave.


	15. Making Gingerbread houses

Jonesy parked his car, he was home from work. Once he opened the door and stepped inside their home and was hit with the scent of gingerbread. Bonzo had been baking all day. He walked down the hall to the kitchen. 

“That smells really good.” Jonesy walked past the drummer who was pulling out another batch of bread. He reached the door to the other room but stopped when he felt eyes on him.

“Get back here.”

He turned around and walked over to meet his husband. “Sorry.” He tilted his head up and stood on his tiptoes a bit to kiss Bonzo. “Have you eaten as much as you made?”

“No.” 

“John.”

“No, I promise.”

“Alright.”

“Now go change and get back here.”

Jonesy made his way to their bedroom. He couldn't help but smirk at the jumper laid out on the bed. “Matching jumpers.” He traded his shirt for the soft jumper then turned to return to the kitchen. His quick footsteps were softened by his thick socks he had been given the same day last year. 

Bonzo was about to taste test the icing by dipping his finger in then licking it off. A hand on his wrist stopped him. Jonesy slowly licked the sugary goodness off. Bonzo pulled him in and hugged him tightly. “How was work? Er your las day till next year?”

“Long.” “Everyone missed you today.” 

“Or was it jus you?”

“Nooo” Jonesy bounced on his feet then reached out to steal a piece of gingerbread. 

“That one ss hot.”

“I’m hungry.”

“You can eat after we build it.” Bonzo pointed to the pieces of what would become a huge gingerbread house. 

Ten minutes later Jonesy was trying to make the second story. “Gnnmmmn.” “How are you able to do this like a professional?” 

“Like this,” Bonzo pressed his body against Jonesy’s and put his huge paws over his bassist's hands. He guided him through the entire process, holding up the walls then gluing them together with icing. “There is enough for another house, a smaller one.” Bonzo guided Jonesy’s hands as they made the roof. “You want to build it?”

“Only if you help me.” Jonesy pressed back into his cuddle bear. 

“Are you taking advantage of me?”

“Perhaps.” Jonesy felt his cheeks heat up. 

Finally, the houses were done and the sweets to decorate laid out in a buffet. They had chocolate chips, different colors of frosting, gumdrops, peppermints, and many, many other sweet treats.

As they were decorating Bonzo kept inching closer and closer to Jonesy. He waited until the bassist was deep in concentration, working on making art on the roof of his house. 

“Boop!” Bonzo touched Jonesy’s nose and covered it with icing. 

“Boop yourself.” Jonesy got him back. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Bonzo asked, unable to figure out the expression on the older man’s face.

“You have a cute nose,” Jonesy smirked. “Gaaahha!” Jonesy tried to escape the icing nearly covering his face, but he was pinned against the table. “Mmmmm” Now the sticky sweet was licked off. Then Bonzo moved to his neck. “Mmmm Bonz.” “stop your making me…” He stopped talking when his husband pulled back. 

“I made extra icing for tonight.” Bonzo winked. 

“Jus no sprinkles, you remember what happened last time.” Jonesy cringed at the memory.

“No sprinkles.” 

“You have something on your lips.” Jonesy tilted his face up and stood on the balls of his feet. He kissed the sugar and sweet crumbs off his lips. 

Once they were done they took turns feeding each other the leftover chocolate and crumbs of gingerbread. Finally, they posted them online to be judged by their Instagram followers.

Bonzo held up the second batch of icing. “You still hungry?”

“Race you to the bedroom” Jonesy took off at full speed.


	16. New kitten

Bonzo was deep in thought, Jonesy loved staring into those hazel eyes, but he had been like this all morning.

“Cuddle bear?” He gently pulled him out of his thoughts.

“What if we got a cat?”

Jonesy thought for a minute then kissed Bonzo on the cheek. “Alright.” He pulled Bonzo to the couch, taking blankets with him. They got comfortable, snuggled up against the other. “We can go tomorrow to the shelter.”

“We should cat-proof tonight.”

The next day they drove to the animal shelter and started looking at the cats and kittens. Walking past cages, some empty, some not. The young man that led them through told them the names of each one. He stopped at one cage that had a tiny black kitten in one corner. “She’s the runt of the litter. She doesn't meow and has a limp, and ….”

“What happened to her?” Jonesy asked, stepping closer to the cage.

“We don’t know. She just showed up one day. “

Suddenly the tiny kitten limped over to them. “Mew. Mew. Mew”

The worker’s jaw dropped in disbelief. “She has never done that.”

Bonzo and Jonesy looked at each other, in silent conversation. “We’ll take her,”

Jonesy held midnight in his lap as Bonzo drove them home, One mile out she started purring, very loud, especially for a kitten her size.

“Think we got enough for her?” Bonzo wondered aloud.

Jonesy chucked and rubbed the ball of fur against his cheek. “Yeah, but she won't use most of it for a few months. You filled up half the car.”

“Sorry.”

“Ss alright, I’ve heard if you don’t have kids a pet becomes your child.” 

Bonzo parked outside of the pet store. “Let me hold her and you go in and buy the milk for her.”

“How much longer till she eats dry food? “ Jonesy handed over the kitten who snuggled up to Bonzo, like she was already at home.

“A few weeks.”

Jonesy returned several minutes later kitten milk and a tiny bottle in his hands. 

Finally they were home and brought everything from the car inside, Midnight explored, wobbling as she tried to run and climb. “Meow,” Midnight plopped down and moved her ears toward the kitchen. She heard the familiar shaking of a bottle. She half limped and ran across the room. 

Thuwump, thuwump,thuwump. The couple heard from the other room. Jonesy found her in the doorway. 

“Meow!” she started to cry over and over. 

Delicate but strong hands picked her up. “Hungry?”

“MEOW!”

Bonzo held the bottle out to Midnight, who took started eating with gusto. 

“She’s kneading my hands,” Jonesy said.

One week later Robert and Jimmy came over to visit. “Your kitten’s defective.” Jimmy frowned. 

“No she’s not!” Bonzo glared at his dark-haired friend. 

Robert picked up the wiggling black kitten. “She’s cute.” 

Jimmy reached over to pet her but then leaned back when he received the loudest hiss he ever heard in his life.

Bonzo gently took the kitten from Robert’s hands. “Give her back.”

“What happened to her?” Robert asked.

Jonesy took Midnight and started feeding her. “We took her to the vet, and apparently she was born like this. “

Bonzo put his arm around Jonesy. “We don’t know if it can be fixed. 

“Then why did you pick her?” Jimmy sipped his tea. 

“She picked us.”

The little kitten grew up, but was never able to use all four legs. She learned to get around as well as any other cat. Midnight slept with her humans most nights.


	17. Bonsy rainy day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw at the end

Jonesy stretched and opened his eyes. Bonzo was snoring softly, hair in his face. They had nothing to do that day, but exist in the world. Last night they had fallen asleep to the sound of thunder and rain. It was still raining. 

He watched the droplets fall from the gray sky over Bonz’s shoulder. The tree branches shook in the wind. No flashing of light, followed by deep rumbles. Finally, he sensed it. Galaxy colored eyes opened.

”Morning” 

”morning.” 

”coffee or tea?” 

”coffee, cream no sugar.” Bonzo stretched. 

”I’ll have breakfast ready in 20.” Jonesy pulled himself out of bed.

Bonzo made his way to the kitchen and wrapped himself around Jonesy from behind as he cooked. “Smells good,”

“Me or the food?” Jonesy smiled.

“Both,”

“Let go so I can finish.” 

“Kiss me first.”

Jonesy complied then filled their plates. “What do you want to do today?”

“We could go back to bed,” Bonzo said with a mischievous grin.

Jonesy thought for a few minutes. “What if we” He looked down at the last bits of egg. “ I was thinking that we.”

“Jones.” It was far too early for this.

“We could have a kind of date day? Stay at home together? Or I don’t know what to call it day?”

“Yes.” Bonzo loved the romantic side Jonesy showed once in a while. 

“Bonzo promise me we will NOT be naked the ENTIRE time.”

“Fine.”

“Bonz”

“I promise.”

Ten minutes later they were cuddled on the couch, with hot chocolate in matching mugs. 

“When is your new drum kit ready?”

“In two weeks.” Bonzo tucked a lock of honey brown hair behind Jonesy’s ear.“What do you want for dinner?”

“Nothing fancy.” Jonesy chewed his bottom lip. 

“You have an idea.”

Bonzo started counting freckles out loud, it was the only way to get him to crack.

“Do….uh…” “Do you want to…” Why did he get tongue-tied? “Kiss in the rain?”

They kissed in the rain until they were chilled to the bone. 

“Bonzo do we have everything to make stew for lunch?” Jonesy pulled on an old shirt that fell off his shoulder, revealing the love bites and bruises from the night before.

“Yeah.”

Bonzo started the pot of stew while Jonesy held him, a reversal from breakfast.

“When ss it supposed to stop raining?” 

Jonesy picked up his phone for the first time that day. “Tomorrow morning.”

“Hey! You want that bread that Robert made us?”

“Did he burn it?”

“No.” 

“Dip it in the stew?”

They kissed more after lunch then played a few board games, finally, it was time to start dinner. Jonesy was banished from the kitchen. Last date night he had made dinner. The bassist made the time go faster by picking out the record they would dance to later. 

They started dancing to one of the oldest records they had. Candles were placed around the room and the lights turned down low. Bonzo was surprisingly light on his feet and Jonesy was a quick learner. 

They only got through half the record before the candles were blown out and they returned to bed, much earlier than they usually did. They made love for hours, then listened to the rain in silence until they fell asleep.


	18. LZ New Year Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw

Robert and Jimmy were jealous of the rhythm section for once. Jonesy had disappeared, the quiet bassist he is. Then half an hour later the loud drummer managed to fake stumbling off in a drunken stupor. 

The party raged around them but grew quieter as the night and year were coming closer and closer to the end. Or that’s how the golden god and dark lord felt. They realized they could not slip away. They had beautiful and drunk women all around them, and half-drunk men and women who would talk. The half drunks would tell or talk, was one worse than the other? It was a question that Jimmy wandered often. 

Finally, he got his chance and pulled Robert into the only private spot in the entire house. He only hoped that he would not be missed. 

Bonzo walked down the hall using the knock they had made up. The code they used to find the other. He pulled out his phone, it was near midnight. 

[ where the bloody hell are you?] He sent the message.

[ 103] Jonesy replied.

[ ? ] Bonzo turned and walked down the hall quickly.

[ Hiding in plain sight.]

The door opened before he could knock. He was pulled in and the door was shut behind them. Then they were kissing, making a party of their own, no dress code required. 

Jimmy glared up to Robert from between his legs. “Quiet,” He said with his eyes. 

“I would not have to be if you would slow down a bit.” He pulled Jimmy up and wrapped his hand around his cock. “Now we both can ring our bells in the new year.”

Jimmy obeyed Robert for once. He slowed down until the rather loud count down began. No one was aware in the least when the two reached their climax on the stroke of midnight.

“John hurry up!” Jonesy growled. 

“Jones, shut up!” Bonzo moved his hips faster. 

They didn't have to say a word after that. Bonzo reached orgasm first, followed closely by Jonesy. 

The countdown was heard, despite the walls between them and the party room. Jonesy rewarded his lover of the wonderful night with a midnight kiss


	19. Jimmy and Robert teasing Bonzo because he’s so obliviously in love with Jonesy

Bonzo felt Roberts and Jimmys fingers poking him in the ribs. There was no escape this time. He was sandwiched in between them in the car on the way to the hotel. Jonesy had left ahead of them to where ever he disappears too. 

“Come admit it.” Robert pressed

“Admit what?” Bonzo growled.

“You looove him!”

The grumpy drummer folded his arms and tried to shrink back against the seat.”Shut up!”

“Even I can see you practically swooning over him.” Jimmy poked him in the face.

“I don’t swoon.” He said through his teeth.

“Perhaps not, but your cheeks go red.” Robert smiled.

“And it’s not from the beer.” Jimmy added.

“Then there are all those anonymous flowers, bottles of wine, craft beer, chocolates, biscuits, and what else Jim?”

“Love letters, and other little gifts. We all know who sends them.” 

“Stop!” Bonzo whispered.

“You can’t go anywhere or do anything.” Jimmy chuckled.

“Why would you hurt your best mate and his lover?” Robert elbowed him in the ribs.

“I said stop!”

“The way you look at him. No one can deny you’re hopelessly in love.”

“Jonesy is the only one who doesn't know.”

“For fucks sake!” 

“I've seen you in love, but nothing like this!” Robert looked straight at Jimmy. “I think it’s true love, don’t you Jim?”

“The truest love.”

“How many times have you gotten off thinking about him?” Robert teased

Bonzo hid his face in his hands and seemed to try to disappear, praying the car ride would be over soon.

They continued to tease him relentlessly the rest of the way to the hotel. Once the car stopped they both held him down. “Say it and we will let you go.”

“I’m in love.”

“You didn't say it right.”

“I am in love with John Paul Jones.” Bonzo bolted as soon as the two pairs of hands let him go.


	20. Period Typical Homophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon I am sorry for taking so long to write this, but I had two meltdowns and a personal crisis. My mind would not let me write. I am doing better now so send more requests if you want. I did my best. I hope I did this well, as I live in a very homophobic area.

It started one night they were high and they wound up sleeping tangled in the same bed. They didn't speak for weeks until Bonzo pulled Jonesy aside one night.

“J-Jo-Jonesy.” “I want,”

“You alright?”

“I don’t know.”

Jonesy started to reach out but Bonzo retreated half a step back.

“If this is about that night, we can forget it even happened.”

Bonzo was still and silent as a mountain. Jonesy felt his heart sink like the Titanic to the bottom of the ocean.

Bonzo broke eye contact and held one arm at his side with his other hand. “I don’t want to forget.”

“What WE felt that night was real, I have always wanted you. I never thought I would get you.” Jonesy stepped closer and put a hand on the drummer’s shoulder. “I love you.” “It’s alright if you don’t-” He felt a hand on his hip, firm but soft pressure. 

“I want to love you.” Bonzo said softly.

“It’s not wrong.” Jonesy shook his head.

Bonzo slowly got more comfortable with whatever he had with Jonesy. Then one day they kept brushing up against each other as they walked. They looked like a couple. People gave them disapproving looks and said nasty things. The religious groups that they passed condemned them to hell. 

It happened nearly where ever they went. They could ignore and forget at night, but they still had doubts.


End file.
